Scorpio
List of Cards Scorpio has 2 copies of each of the following cards: Creature Control: ''' 6 2 4 4 4 4 '''Permanent Control: '''none (He doesn't have earth quanta to use his poseidon.) Statistics After 3 spins : If you win a card: Strategy This god tends to bring out Deadly poison cards and puffer fish quickly to rack up poison damage extremely quickly on you. Whereas player made poison decks are easy to kill quickly if you get your damage dealers out quick, trying to kill 200 hp before the poison overwhelms you is a horribly difficult task. The trouble with Scorpio is once the puffer fish get out or a deadly poison card is played, unless you can heal yourself, kill the creatures, purify the poison, or shield yourself quickly, you will most probably be dead. For this matter Mono-Aether is out, even if you get a lobotomizer out quickly, the deadly poisons will kill off your health just as quick, and at 3 points a card, the damage stacks very quickly along with the puffer fish you need to kill. Gravity is out too, the ice lances or congeals will come out too often for your otyughs to eat the physalias and then puffer fish, in which poison will overcome you. Fire won't work either, they do brilliant damage, but the creatures are too fragile, plus the poison damage will kill you before you deplete 200 hp unless she gets a really bad draw. A rainbow deck stands a goods chance, depending upon what you load out, ideally, you'll want purifys, 2 or 3 of them, along with a few empathic bonds and sundials help delay the enemy for 1 turn. The best card to have against Scorpio however is a steal card, you can take one of the gods permafrost shields, rendering most of her creatures damages useless (except for arctic dragon who does 13 damage and the abyss crawler which does 6 damage). However to really stop this deck's strategy significantly, you need an anti-skill weapon or monster i.e mind flayer or lobotomiser. When using an Upgraded Rainbow deck that has Super Novas, it is strongly recommended that you take an emerald sheild with you. The ability to reflect all of the poison damage on him is invaluable, and allows players to beat her damage very easily. Rainbow decks also, obviously, have large amounts of CC so keeping the ice dragons locked down should not be too difficult. Adding a couple antimatters helps maintain your health through his creature damage like you would not believe. The only problem now is the ability to freeze the crap out of your creatures, so grabbing an anubis will solve all of your problems. Vital cards for a Rainbow deck against this god: Supernova, Emerald Sheild, Purify (for when you can't seem to draw that damn Sheild), Anubis, SoR. ''Listen, mother clucker. Emerald shield does not reflect poison, right.''' I thought it worth adding it's not only good to steal the permafrost shield, but also Poseidon if he lays it. I just beat him using a rainbow deck ''without any Purifys by stealing that and then smashing all his water towers so he could rarely lay anything on the field. Darkness is very good unless the enemy piles on poison quickly, couple that with water and you have a very powerful anti-scorpio deck, since the freeze can delay her creatures, drain life can heal you to an extent along with vampires, and steals will kill off the enemies shields AND as an added bonus it renders her puffer fish completely useless. However limited drain lifes mean you must use them sparingly, which you usually cannot. Fire Fly queen does have a chance, but the chances are low since your deck takes time to set up, Scorpios deck is heavily creature control based, and she can in essence, deny you the chances of playing any cards, even worse, theres also the ice shields reduce damage by 2, killing off your damage AND freezing you 30% of the time. All in all, if you can steal a permafrost shield, you've wiped out roughly 70% of the poison (and damage) you'd normally suffer from, leaving the physalias and the arsenics to be killed off. Anti-Matter is completely useless here, while the artic dragon can recover a good level of health, the poison that will most likely be inflicted by that time, Aflatoxin isnt much better either, she'll almost always have at least 1 or 2 puffer fish out on the field before you can cast it, black hole however is an alright card, but not brilliant, Early deployments however can give you the time you need to set up your deck, or buy you some time. Category:Fake Gods